


Go Fast Go Slow

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Top Draco Malfoy, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: It's eight o'clock on Christmas Eve, and Harry's still not shown up for their date.





	Go Fast Go Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, smirkingcat! I picked a couple of things from your likes list and ran with them—I hope you enjoy! Thanks to S for their speedy beta work. ♥
> 
> Written for the 2018 H/D Owlpost Exchange.

Draco took another sip of wine as he looked out the window, watching as the light from the study caught on the flurry of snowflakes swirling in the pitch black of the night. It looked as if it would be a white Christmas after all. 

Against his will, his eyes drifted to the large grandfather clock in the corner. Time persisted on passing, the hands of the clock informing him that it was seven fifty-five, and that Harry was very, very late. 

Draco had known it might happen, considering Harry had drawn the short straw at work and had to work Christmas Eve, but he couldn't deny he was disappointed—ever since he and Harry had started dating four months ago, he looked forward to their dates with an embarrassing eagerness. Draco was disappointed, but not upset, as Harry had made it clear when they first got together that his work as an Auror was unpredictable, and he might not always be able to provide sufficient notice should something come up at work. Draco had understood—as a Healer, his schedule was similarly erratic, and he'd been glad to find somebody who was as passionate about their work as Draco was about his. Though it was sometimes frustrating attempting to find a time to meet up that worked for them both, Draco didn't begrudge Harry for his absence, just as he knew that Harry didn't blame Draco when _he_ was the one who had to cancel their plans.

The clock chimed eight, the bell-like gongs ringing throughout the room as Draco drained the rest of his glass of wine. It had been an hour and half now since Harry had been due to arrive, which meant it was unlikely that Harry would be showing at all tonight. Draco had been looking forward to celebrating Christmas Eve with his lover, but if he had any say in the matter, there would be plenty more opportunity to do so in future years. There was a small kernel of worry that something more serious was the cause of Harry's delay, but he did his best to shake off the thoughts—Draco had faith in Harry's skills and his ability to look after himself. He was certain he'd wake up to an owl tomorrow morning with Harry's apologies and a request to reschedule. 

Draco smiled as he stood and stretched. Harry really was very good at making things up to him.

The Floo flared just as Draco was about to leave the study, and a familiar form tumbled out. Draco watched with wide eyes as Harry stood and straightened, dusting ash from his clothes. Not that it made much difference. He was still wearing his Auror robes, somehow managing to look dashing and imposing even covered in various singe-marks and dirt smudges. Harry had clearly been in some kind of wand fight—likely the reason for his delayed appearance—and it made Draco's chest warm to think that he'd been so keen to see Draco that he'd Flooed right over the second he could, not even heading home first to change. It made other parts off Draco hot, too, seeing Harry all decked out in his uniform, the burn marks demonstrating his skill and victory over his opponent. Draco knew that Harry wasn't his mate, but lately Draco had been thinking that maybe he'd someday like him to be, and this evidence of Harry's ability to defend himself had Draco's cock swelling.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said, his expression sheepish. "Had a bit of a difficult arrest. Came straight over once we'd finished processing the bastards." 

Draco smiled, and he must not have done a good job hiding the feral hunger pulsing through him, because Harry's eyes widened and he swallowed audibly. 

"Not to worry, Harry," Draco said silkily. "You're here now, that's what's important." He moved closer, standing in front of Harry and running his palms appreciatively over Harry's double-breasted Auror robes. "You know, I never realised until just now that I've not seen you in your Auror uniform before. It's quite… dashing."

Harry's eyes went dark and he swallowed again. When he spoke, his voice was rough. "I'm afraid it's a bit scuffed up right now. If I'd known you'd like it so much, I would have changed into a clean one."

Draco shook his head. "No," he growled. "I like you like this. I like seeing the proof of how strong you are, how capable and fearless you are in the field."

Beneath his hands, Harry shuddered, and Draco used the opportunity to take in a deep, full breath through his nose. Like all Ministry officials, Harry was required to take a Scent Blocker Potion before his shift. They were generally effective somewhere between eight to twelve hours, and Harry must have taken his longer ago than that, because it had nearly completely worn off. Draco's nostrils were filled with Harry's natural scent, the woodsy, floral sweetness of him, edged with the rich, intoxicating notes of lust. Draco understood the need for blockers, and as a Healer he was required to take them as well, but there was nothing in the world like being surrounded by Harry's true scent. It always grated on his instincts whenever they spent time together while Harry's blockers were still in his system, and he was grateful now that Harry had needed to stay at work late enough that they'd had time to burn away entirely.

"Salazar, you smell amazing," Draco murmured, sliding his hands up to cup Harry's neck, his thumbs rubbing along the exposed curve of his throat. "Just as good as you look. Seeing you like this, so commanding and powerful… it makes me want to wreck you."

Harry whimpered, his green eyes blown wide with lust. He licked his lips, and Draco could smell the sudden burst of sweetness in the air as Harry grew slick and ready. "Why don't you then?" Harry asked quietly, before quirking a cocky smile. "If you can take me, that is."

Draco lunged, unable to resist the challenge, and pressed Harry bodily back against the wall as he pressed their lips together, taking Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss. Harry gave just as good as he got, opening his mouth beneath Draco's and reaching down to cup Draco's arse, pulling him in hard against him. Harry might be an Omega, but he'd never prescribed to any of those old stereotypes of how he should behave, and had always boldly paved his own way, fuck what anybody else said on the matter. It was one of the things that most attracted Draco to Harry in the first place, his strength and fire, the way he'd managed to spit in the face of tradition and what the world had expected of him. 

Draco hadn't always been so strong, had allowed his father to fill his head with misguided ideas of how pure-blood Alphas should act and behave. There were so many things in Draco's past that he was ashamed of, countless acts that he could never undo, but he'd worked hard since the war to be the kind of man, the kind of Alpha, that he could be proud of. The fact that Harry had seen that, that he had faith in Draco, never failed to amaze, never ceased to make Draco want to do whatever it took to be the kind of person that was worthy of Harry's affections.

"Fuck, Draco," Harry moaned when Draco left off his mouth and began kissing and licking at his throat, nuzzling against the fragrant skin behind his ear. "I'll have to wear my uniform more often if it gets you like this."

Draco growled and nipped playfully at his earlobe. "You won't hear me complain," Draco murmured against the whorl of Harry's ear. "Though for now…." He trailed off as he focused his magic, wandlessly Vanishing Harry's pants and trousers, leaving him clad only his his shirt and double-breasted Auror coat. Harry gasped and arched, his leaking erection smearing precome along Draco's trousers as he writhed against him.

"Shit, yeah," Harry gasped. "You should definitely fuck me."

"That was the plan," Draco replied. He was about to urge Harry to turn around but, as always seemed to be the case, Harry was a step ahead of him, spinning and planting his hands against the wall, eagerly presenting his arse. Draco groaned loudly, his hands drawn to the perfect globes of Harry's arse. He pulled the cheeks apart and breathed in deep, gazing hungrily at Harry's hole, dripping with slick. Merlin, he smelled _divine_ , good enough to eat, and for a moment Draco debated dropping to his knees and getting a taste before his throbbing cock had him shelving the idea for another time. 

He undid his flies unsteadily with one hand while the other fondled Harry's arse, two fingers sliding inside his wet heat, feeling him eager and ready. Draco was practically shaking with desperation by the time he lined himself up, and the both of them groaned with satisfaction as Draco finally sank inside. Harry only needed a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion, and it wasn't long before he was bucking back against Draco's hips, encouraging him to fuck him hard. Who was Draco to disobey such a request?

As always, Harry was unrestrained in his desire, moaning his encouragement and rolling his hips in time to Draco's thrusts. He was so beautiful in his pleasure, vibrant and unashamed, demanding _harder_ and _more_ , forcing Draco to keep up with him. It never failed to get Draco off, seeing Harry enjoy himself so thoroughly, knowing that _he_ was the one to make Harry gasp and shudder. Harry's whines increased in pitch and frequency as one of his hands slid off the wall to pull at his cock, and Draco knew that Harry was close to coming. Draco's own orgasm was also building, and with it his knot, the base of his cock growing steadily thicker as pleasure mounted. He knew how brilliant it felt to be locked inside Harry, the intimacy and closeness that could be found there, but he also was aware that up against the wall in his study was hardly the most opportune position to go tying their bodies together for an indeterminate amount of time. 

Harry came, crying out and shuddering as he coated the wall with his come, his arse muscles rippling along Draco's cock. It triggered Draco's own instincts, and he barely managed to pull out before his knot fully expanded. The sudden absence of pressure around his swollen shaft was painful, and he quickly reached down to squeeze his knot, doing his best to mimic the tight embrace of Harry's arse as his cock emptied across Harry's lower back, arse, and thighs.

"You didn't knot me," Harry said, his tone disgruntled as he straightened and turned. Draco felt a flash of disappointment that he could no longer see Harry's gorgeous arse all marked with his come, but Harry's lovely face, dazed and happy in the aftermath of his climax, was an even better sight.

"Yes, and good thing, too," Draco replied, leaning in for a quick kiss, unable to prevent himself from tasting Harry's lips again. "Remember that time over the desk?"

Harry grimaced, likely remembering what a pain in the arse it had been—for him, literally—when Draco hadn't had the foresight to pull out before he'd knotted Harry over his Auror desk last month. He'd ended up having to miss a meeting with Robards and only Draco's quick reflexes with a Locking Charm had prevented Weasley from getting an eyeful when he'd come to remind Harry of the meeting. That had been when the both of them had sworn off sex at work, and Draco had vowed to be a bit more judicious with the knotting, no matter how brilliant it felt at the time. 

"Point," Harry said with a sigh. "Though after the day I had, I was really looking forward to riding your knot."

As brilliant as any kind of sex was, particularly with Harry, knotting inspired an additional release of pheromones and hormones, a potent cocktail that affected both Alpha and Omega. The result was unbelievably satisfying, and Draco understood Harry's desire. He'd spend all day tied to Harry if he could get away with it.

"Well, the night's not over yet," Draco replied with a grin. "Why don't we head to the kitchen to refuel, and then we can see about making round two a reality."

"Yeah?" Harry teased. "Going to let me tie you down and have my wicked way with you?"

Draco's spent cock gave a half-hearted twitch. It was too soon for him to get it up again, but the images Harry's words inspired had his prick making a valiant attempt. Just because Harry was an Omega and generally prefered to be the one taking it up the arse, it didn't mean he didn't like to occasionally take control. Draco had no problems handing the reins over to him, not when it always led to spectacular orgasms all around.

"Darling, you can do whatever you want to me," Draco said with a wicked grin. He leaned in, ghosting a kiss across Harry's lips before saying, softer, "You know that."

Harry's expression turned fond and gentle, a sweet smile stealing across his face. "I'm sorry I was late," he said quietly. "I was really looking forward to dinner."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "It's no problem. Christmas Eve has always been a simple affair around here, so you didn't miss much. Christmas breakfast though…." He hesitated before continuing, "Well, you can find out, if you'd like to stay the night?"

It wasn't as if Draco hadn't stayed over at Harry's house on a number of occasions, but Harry had never stayed _here,_ at the Manor. They'd naturally always seemed to end up at Harry's place, and given Harry's experiences in Draco's home during the war, he hadn't wanted to push. But he couldn't deny that the thought of having Harry stay the night with him here, in his bed, leaving his intoxicating scent all over Draco's sheets… well, the idea was a heady one. He felt vulnerable and exposed as he waited for Harry's answer, unaware until he'd asked how desperately he wanted Harry to say yes.

"I've got to be at the Burrow by noon for Christmas lunch—" Draco's heart fell, "—but if you don't mind me having to duck out a little early, I'd be happy to stay over."

A grin spread across Draco's face, giddy and jubilant. "Yeah?" 

Harry nodded, a matching silly smile on his own face. "Yeah," he said softly. He grimaced slightly. "Though I can't promise I'll be up for dealing with your parents first thing in the morning."

Draco snorted. Even with all their faults, Draco loved his parents dearly, and he knew they loved him in turn, but they still hadn't entirely come around to the fact that Draco was dating Harry. They'd get over it eventually, but rubbing their face it on Christmas was probably not the best way to make that happen.

"Don't worry, they won't be here until tomorrow afternoon," Draco explained. "My father actually proposed to my mother on Christmas Eve, so every year they go back to the town in France where he proposed and spend the evening together. I used to go with them when I was small, but I elected to stay home once I got old enough to realise what they were up to when they disappeared right after dinner together…."

"Draco!" Harry scolded, his expression torn between amusement and discomfort. "God, I really don't want to think about your parents having sex."

Draco made a face. "Me either." He stepped close, wrapping his arms around Harry and grabbing his still-bare bum. "I'd much rather think about _us_ having sex. Weren't we just talking about you riding me into the sunset?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sunset was several hours ago, and _you_ promised to feed me first."

"So I did," Draco agreed. He gallantly Summoned a pair of pants for Harry so he wouldn't have to wander the Manor starkers. Not that he thought Harry would mind all that much, but with as good as Harry still smelled right now, Draco didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from bending Harry over the nearest flat surface and having his way with him if Harry was bare-arsed right in front of him.

"Shall we?" he asked when Harry had finished tugging them on.

Harry looked at him, a knowing smile tugging at his lips and his eyes full of promise.

"Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
